


Desire And Destruction

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: There’s blood, but there’s always blood where Destruction is involved and Desire relishes the pain, clawing at Changmin’s shoulders and begging to be destroyed.





	Desire And Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on July 24 of 2011

Desire crosses its legs, intentionally letting the dress slip to reveal soft, creamy skin. Changmin curses, torn with the innate urge to rip the flimsy cloth apart and take Yoochun right there in the middle of the meeting as he battles to stay focused to his brother Destiny’s words.

Junsu sends Yoochun a disapproving glare, overly fond of the strict codes of the immortals but Desire merely expands her chest until the material threatens to pop. She giggles as Death tries not to stare, averting his eyes back to Yunho and tugging on the ends of his hair.

Delirium laughs hysterically at nothing, or rather something no one else can see, almost falling off his chair before announcing loudly,’ I know things that aren’t in your book, Yunho.’

‘That’s enough, Jaejoong,’ Death warns softly, ‘Destiny called us to this meeting for a reason and that dictates we should listen to his words.

Changmin tears his eyes away from Yoochun’s legs, ‘Even brother Dream is sleeping, I think we’ve all had enough of this,’ Changmin stands, erection pressing against the front of his pants.

Yunho shuffles his robes, trying to appear less flustered than he is and flipping through the pages of the large book chained to his wrist, ‘Something is coming! You should all be forewarned!’

Desire yawns, leaning over the table towards Destiny, face thinning, eyes darkening as his hair shortens and when he smiles a devil’s grin his teeth round, ‘Come now, brother Yunho. There are more interesting ways to spend the night hours.’

Delirium laughs at his double in Desire and joins in, crawling towards a quickly retreating Yunho, ‘Let me show you something that’s not yet foretold,’ Jaejoong whispers, eyes flicking back and forth with the something that no one else can see and Destiny, ‘I’ve done some terrible things, but those you know. I’ll show you something new.’ Jaejoong’s eyes glint as he pulls a blade from his boot and licks the sharpened edge.

Destiny looks oddly panicked as Jaejoong pounces, tackling him to the floor and the room fills with Delirium’s frenzied laughter.

Death ignores them whilst Destruction admires Jaejoong’s finesse, ‘Fine, well some of us have duties to uphold.’

‘What about them?’ Despair finally speaks, gesturing weakly to the couple on the floor.

‘If it’s happening, it’s meant to be,’ Desire shrugs, a black veil forming over her face as she smiles at her overweight sister, the smile lost behind the sheer material.

Death scowls at both of them, he holds up a hand, ‘Until next time.’ He vanishes.

Destruction watches as Yoochun prances from the great hall. Changmin bids his kin farewell, ignoring Yunho’s screams and strides off in the direction Desire took. He finds few traces of Desire’s presence as he comes to the edge of a great labyrinth apart from small creatures dizzy or obviously enamoured. He takes the path where the roses seem to lean towards the passage, fastening his step.

Destruction comes to a clearing, a large fountain dividing the great space. Across the clearing is Yoochun, smiling coyly as it walks, shape shimmering and shifting to evoke yearning in all the plants and creatures surrounding it. Desire skips softly, disappearing down a path and Changmin runs, splashing through the fountain and after Yoochun.

His frustration increases and Changmin begins to tear at the walls of the great maze, leaving rubble and massacred hedges behind him as he moves systematically through the labyrinth. He reaches a grotto where a beautiful marble statue resides and he lifts the heavy stone, throwing it across the lawn.  
Yoochun simply jumps to the side as the statue flies through the air, ‘Well, I see you’re a little grumpy then.’

Desire grins and turns, running through the remaining pathways in the maze. Destruction bounds after him, thrashing through hedge and jumping wooden barricades to catch Yoochun. He growls low as he catches a whiff of Desire’s intoxicating scent around a corner, a mere glimpse of the long black veil trailing behind Yoochun. He speeds up, boots crushing the stones beneath him into dust with the force he exerts and he reaches out to yank Yoochun back by the hair, throwing the small man to the floor.

Desire lies still on the ground, neck bent at a horrifying angle and dress high around his thighs. It’s Desire’s true form and Changmin likes it the most. Long hair with loose waves clot with blood beneath Yoochun’s head, pale skin damaged and bruised but still so delicious- Destruction wants to taste more. There’s a pop and Desire’s neck snaps back into place, dark eyes flickering open but they hold no tricks. Yoochun’s seductive smile is genuine as the man spreads his legs.

‘You always make me bleed, brother,’ Desire bites his lip, ‘Such a brute.’

Changmin growls, stepping forward and covering Yoochun’s body with his own, pinning the man’s spindly arms down. Desire tries to morph features but Destruction slaps him across the face, ‘Just stay still and let me fuck you,’ He spits, exposing Yoochun’s neck with a firm hand twisting in the immortal’s dirty black hair.

Yoochun holds his body taut, arched like a bow in Destruction’s bruising hold. He shudders as Changmin rips the cloth from his body, revealing the still fading and fresh marks from all his conquests. There’s lipstick still stuck to his neck and Destruction smears the waxy substance down his shoulder. ‘You’re always so dirty, Yoochun,’ Changmin hisses, ‘You smell like them.' 

Changmin’s legs push Desire’s wider and two fingers breach Yoochun roughly, ‘You wouldn’t be much of an immortal if this wasn’t still tight after all your antics, huh?’ Destruction sneers but Yoochun merely whimpers for more.

Destruction pushes in with one forceful movement, thrusting steadily into Desire’s small, weak body as Yoochun thrashes, tightening spasmodically around his cock. There’s blood, but there’s always blood where Destruction is involved and Desire relishes the pain, clawing at Changmin’s shoulders and begging to be destroyed. Destruction lifts Yoochun up, flipping the man onto his stomach and increasing the pace. Each thrust has Desire being pushed into the ground, dripping erection smearing over the grass and he shudders and shakes in Destruction’s hold.

Changmin holds Yoochun’s head back, broad palm under the man’s chin, tilting it back painfully. He bites and nips at the skin, tearing here and there, licking at the blood that flows warm and thick in rivulets down the pale column of neck. Desire’s whimpers are too raw with want to be forced and it spurs Changmin on, thrusting deep. His hand rests on Yoochun’s flat belly, holding the man’s hips in place as he rides the man’s ass hard. He can feel his own cock as he spears into Yoochun, pressing against the confines of the small body, a steady push against the skin of Yoochun’s stomach beneath his palm.

He loses himself in the rhythm, holding Yoochun in place as he takes his pleasure. Desire mewls and then cries out when Destruction fills him, continuing to drive himself into the tight passage until he’s completely spent, white fluid bubbling back out around his length. He continues to fuck Yoochun long after he’s done, sliding in fingers beside his cock until Yoochun screams at the stretch, boneless as he climaxes. 

When Desire ceases to shake, Destruction pulls out, quickly fixing his clothes. Yoochun lies there on the ground, too tired to transform or even move and Changmin smirks, rolling Desire onto his back with the tip of his boot, ‘Until next time, brother.’ 

He laughs, staring down at Yoochun before disappearing into the rubble that is all that remains of the labyrinth.


End file.
